


Take On Me

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One-Shot, Post-Canon, Serenading, Short Drabble, post ffh, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Inspired by A-ha’s Take on Me (Acoustic Version)
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Take On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I advise to listen to the acoustic version of this song before or during reading. It helps.
> 
> _Trust me. ___
> 
> __Enjoy~_ _
> 
> ___Beta’d by December_Ghost ____ _

Light snow falls down upon New York, the wind was cold and crisp. Peter sits outside of Michelle’s apartment window. The fire escape acts as a frozen seat cushion for him. He is so sure his fingers would fall off at any moment.

He didn’t care. He exhales softly into the night air, his breath escaping in a visible puff. The soft glow of Manhattan's skyline shines brightly behind him, illuminating the teen in its glow.

His freezing fingers clutch the instrument in his hands, a standard wooden guitar. The guitar is old, the wood varnish faded and the strings worn— once belonged to Ben.

He’d always tell Peter the stories of how he’d sing to his Aunt May when they were younger. How it got them through some rough patches. So when Peter found the instrument in May’s closet, he figured it’ll be a nice idea for him to try to fix his relationship with Michelle. Attempt to, anyway.

They’d gotten into a fight a couple of months ago. Words were exchanged on both parts, feelings were hurt and belongings were returned. Peter had tried to call endlessly, attempting to apologize, trying to make things right. Mj never picked up any of his calls, or returned any of his texts. She’d always read them. Tonight, Peter wanted to try to fix this personally.

Exhaling again, he readies his fingers onto the string. Peter closes his eyes and strums softly. His fingers move effortlessly with the first few notes. He opens his mouth to sing, 

_“We're talking away. I don't know what, I'm to say— I'll say it anyway.._ _Today's another day to find you, Shying away. I'll be coming for your love, okay?”_

His eyes open, glassy from the emotions bubbling to the surface. His chocolate orbs close once more,

_“Take... on... me. Take... me... on. I'll be gone, in a day or two.”_

Peter pauses. His fingers coming to wipe his eyes due to a few tears escaping. Clearing his throat, he continues,

_“So needless to say. I'm odds and ends— but that’s me, I’m stumbling away…”_

His enhanced ears pick up movement from the other side of her shut window, it doesn’t stop his singing. 

_“Slowly learning that life is okay, say after me— It's no better to be safe than sorry. Take... on... me...”_

Peter hears Michelle’s bed shift under her weight. He stops again to hear her better, his breath hitching in his throat. The clicks of her window locks fill the night air, opening with a slow upward jolt. Peter sees her silhouette shift to sit on her window sill. Mj says nothing. He looks her into her eyes, they’re glassy just like his. He swallows thickly, his fingers moving accurately against the strings again. 

_“Take... me... on...”_

Peter’s red scarf blows effortlessly into the biting wind. His fingers stutter, he loses his train of thought when he makes eye contact with her. But with a small twitch of her lips and the reassuring look in her eyes he knows she wants him to keep going. 

_“I'll... be... gone... In a day or two.”_

Peter’s fingers stop vibrating the strings, the last note hangs in the air for a couple of seconds before dissipating. His heart breaks when he notices the pale moonlight reflecting off of her moist cheeks. 

Carefully, he reaches to wipe her round cheek. He keeps his hand there, Mj presses her face more into his palm. Peter is sure he hears her let out a shaky exhale. 

The young hero slowly stands up, resting his guitar onto the fire escape. He takes Mj’s hand and stands her up too. After a moment he hugs her; rocking side to side slowly. He sings softly into her ear,

_“Oh, things that you say..._

_Is it a life or... just to play my worries away?”_

She laughs into his shoulder, it comes out watery due to her tears. Mj holds him tighter. He chuckles before kissing her neck tenderly, inhaling her scent— letting a few tears of his own to escape. 

_“You're all the things I've got to remember. You're shying away...”_

He holds her closer, he doesn’t want this moment to end.

_“I'll be coming for you anyway. So, Take... on... me.. Take... me... on... I'll... be... gone... In a day or two.”_

When they separate, they stare into each other's eyes. Not another moment passes before their lips softly meet; with a promise of a better tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a Song-Fic so I was a bit hesitant in posting. Still, I hope that this was good. Thank you for taking the time out to read. 
> 
> Stay Safe <3
> 
> —TheAuthorWhoWrote


End file.
